Valiant: 4001 A.D. FCBD Special
| Series = Free Comic Book Day | Volume = | Issue = | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation The most ambitious Valiant event yet starts right here on Free Comic Book Day with a shocking new vision of the future in 4001 A.D.! The war for the fate of the 41st century begins here with an exclusive, never-before-seen prelude to the blockbuster comics event of the summer by New York Times best-selling writer Matt Kindt and superstar artist Clayton Crain. Rai! Eternal Warrior! X-O Manowar! Bloodshot! Geomancer! Armstrong! And more! The future of the Valiant Universe begins here! Plus: An all-new look inside Valiant's next hit ongoing series, A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong, from Rafer Roberts and David Lafuente; Divinity II from Matt Kindt and Trevor Hairsine; plus an all-new slate of top-secret teasers, special features, surprises, and a newly added excerpt from the series that has everyone talking - the one and only Faith! 4001 A.D. Prologue "The Fallen" Appearances Featured Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * * ** Locations: * ** ** *** Sector 1855 **** 19th Century Revival *** Sector 1923 **** 20th Century Revival *** Sector 2307 **** Cumulus Heights *** Sector 2501 **** Fungal Farms *** Sector 2502 **** Pre-Historic Replica *** Sector 2998 **** New Tokyo Credits * Pencilers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: , John Coma (see Notes) * Editors: (managing) * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Divinity II # sums up his story from serving Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inker: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong #1 Preview Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * Frank Devlin Villains: * Trash Golems x'Locations:' * Armstrong's Satchel * New York ** Manhattan (Year 1953) ** Upstate New York (Year 2016) Items: * Armstrong's Satchel Credits * Pencilers: * Inker: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Valiant Universe 2016 (Pin-up) Appearances Featured Characters: * Every hero and villain in the Valiant Universe as of 2016 Credits * Colorists: }} Faith Vol.1: Hollywood & Vine Trade Paperback Preview Appearances Featured Characters: * Credits * Pencilers: , * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Bloodshot Reborn #14 "Bloodshot Island" Sneak Preview Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Locations: * * Credits * Pencilers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Notes * John Coma, who created the "Hastings retailer exclusive cover," is the winner of the Valiant/Hastings' Comics College; see The Craft of Comics. * "The Fallen" is an exclusive prologue to 4001 A.D. * Additional Content: ** 4001 A.D. checklist ** Savage teaser ** Faith teaser ** Harbinger (featuring Peter Stanchek) teaser ** Shadowman teaser ** Britannia teaser ** Psi-Lords teaser ** "Bloodshot Wars" teaser ** "Long Live the King" teaser ** Valiant Universe: The Deckbuilding Game ad Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:FCBD-2016 COVER CRAIN.jpg|'Regular Cover' by Clayton Crain FCBD-2016 VARIANT HASTINGS.jpg|'Hastings Retailer Exclusive Cover' by John Coma (see Notes) Valiant Universe Panel Valiant Universe 2016 FCBD Pinup by Perez.jpg|'Valiant Universe' (2016) by Pere Perez Related * 4001 A.D. (Event) ** 4001 A.D. (Mini-Series) ** Rai (Volume 4) #13 (Beginning of the "4001 A.D." arc) * Divinity II * A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong * Faith (Mini-Series) * Bloodshot Reborn #14 (Beginning of "Bloodshot Island") References External links Category:Free Comic Book Day